U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,632 describes a differential capacitor in a force-measuring element. In that case, a middle plate, which is implemented as a double plate and belongs to two serially interconnected capacitors, is able to move as a function of the force exerted. In addition, a spring is provided in the rod via which the force is exerted on this middle plate.